Dark Angel
by Madiestitch
Summary: First impressions can be tough and when Sabrina is jarred out of bed by a knock at the door, she's already predisposed to resent the person who woke her. Now this unwelcome visitor, with strange ties to Relda, is making herself at home -helping herself to Sabrina's room, food, and maybe even to Puck. But who is this girl, and can she be trusted?
1. Knock Knock, Guess Who!

Had just settled down in bed when I heard a knock at the front door. It was the night before Halloween and I had an erie feeling and the huge full moon didn't help. I looked to the clock on my night stand it was 12:01 who could that be I wandered angrily

As I slowly got up and out the door the knocking started again but harder. As I started down the stairs I saw Puck already at the door he slung it open and exclaimed

"What do yo-" he broke off when he saw who it was. I got closer to see who it was. And then I saw why he broke off mid sentence in the doorway was a gorgeous tall girl almost his height in a black cloak with long wavy dark brown hair. Her striking hazel eyes flickered from me to Puck curiously

" Hey guys is here?" she asked with a thick southern draw Puck stood there staring with his jaw dropped. She reached out and shut his mouth. " Careful darlin, you'll catch flies" She said flashing a perfect smile

" Ya I'll get her" replied puck slowly not wanting to take his eyes off of her. We stood in silence eyeing each other quizzically, until puck returned followed by granny "oh hello Blake dear I didn't expect you so early"

" Sorry bout that I expected more traffic" she replyed

" dont worry about it come in make yourself at home." said granny. Blake walked in shivering

" oh lord it's freezin out there it doesn't get this cold back home all year!" exclaimed Blake " Could you get my bags for me honey" she continued smiling charmingly at Puck. Taking off her cloak revealing a tight gray long sleeve shirt and dark jeans tucked into black square toe cowboy boots.

"Blake this is Sabrina my granddaughter and Puck my adopted son." said granny proudly

"nice ta meet ya" blake drew beaming as she shook our hand

" Blake will be staying with us for awhile, she's your age so shes going to be in your school, Sabrina she'll be staying in your room with you. Alright you go get settled in and I'll introduce the rest of the family in the morning. " granny explained

" why is she hear and why does she have stay in my room!" I thought out loud

"let's jus say I ran inta some trouble back home so momma sent me to an old family friend" Blake explained

" right, now off to bed lieblings. "


	2. Good Mornin, Sunshine

**_A/N: heyy ok so wrote tis awhile ago on my iPod sothe grammarprobable sucks I hope y'all like it here's chapter 2 enjoy!_**

The next day came way to early thought as I rolled around to slap the snooze button on my alarm clock it was already 7:00. I looked over to the new twin bed conjured up last night (literally) next to me only to find my new roommate was gone oh joy. I headed down stairs only to find the smell of a surprisingly normal breakfast I barged in the kitchen following my nose.

"is that normal food I smell granny?" I asked not wanting to open my eyes for fear it was my imagination

"Yes ma'am it is!" replied that southern draw once again I opened my eyes to see befor me a buffet of food. NORMAL FOOD! I mentally screamed it was a buffet like in a resteraunt literally

"Why?" was the only word I could utter from the pure bliss I was in.

"well dear Blake made all this she got up extra early!" said a proud granny

" here sweetheart make ya a plate" Blake said offering a plate as i reached out to grab it right as puck bursting and takes it from her. Then she smiled and sarcastically said

"Southern hospitality, makes sense." I think I might start to like her even if that was an insult to me too.

"where did all this come from? I didn't know we even had real food." I thought out loud

"let's just say same place as my new bed." Blake answered with a smile

"You can tell them" granny said with a laugh "they know about magic"

"tell them about what?" she said obviously playing dumb

" Bout what" Daphne started coming through the kitchen door " wait who are you"

"Hey I'm Blake, I kinda live here now I'm bunkin in sabrinas room just got here last night." Blake drew

"Hi I'm Daphne, how long are you gonna be here? How old are you? Im 12 . What grade are you in?I'm in 6th. " she started talking a mile a minute, naturally I had to stop her

"Daphne" I said slightly threateningly

" it's ok I don't mind my nieces are just like you I'm used to it" she drew " and to answer your questions I don't know , 16 , and 10th" she said with a charming smile

" OMG your in the same grade as Sabrina and Puck"

"Who is?" asked dad as he came through the kitchen door followed by mom

" Blake is, she's Sabrina's new roommate!" exclaimed daphne

"mom explain." he asked granny confused

" Oh you remember my friend Jean that came with her family." granny explained

" Not another magical creature in the house! Really mom, you promised. No offense..." he complained

" Its Blake and I'm not a magical creature!" Blake drew her accent getting thicker with each word "I'm a person not just some magical creature!" putting emasice on those two words that pissed her off so bad. Then it started thundering and lightning started to strike scary close to the house.

"Ya normal all the way thats why it randomly started storming." he shot back sarcastically

"YOU SON OF A BI-"she yelled and drew back her fist about to knock him out when uncle jake came throught the door and grabed he hand

"Now he probably deserved it, but violence isn't the anwser and nieghter is bad words." he said extremely calm

"should of let him have it too we're people too!" yelled puck with a mouth full of pancakes.

" Blake why don't you go get ready for school" suggested granny. She just left glaring at dad and uncle jake.

" Shes cool, why cant you be more like her Grimm?" stated Puck

" Shove it Puke!" I replyed

I finished eating and went upstairs to get ready. Blake was in shower. I got dressed in a tight aero shirt and dark wash skinny jeans with black converse. When Blake walked in she look like a model with her hair straightened in a tight black and white flannel shirt with a few buttons undone and an tightier black undershirt with the tightest boot cut dark wash jeans.

"ready?" she said pulling on those same boots.


	3. Story Time!

SisterGrimmlover12 I absolutly love you your the only reason I keep writing thank you! Haha Blake was almost named heaven Leigh lol!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Blake

Chapter3

We all squished into the old jalopy. Granny in the front with as usual with Red and Daphne on one side shareing a seat belt and me and Blake sharing on the other side. With Puck in the middle we where so squished Blake was practically on his lap.

"Why did you come here Blake?" asked daphne curiously. She stayed silent for a minute then that charming smiled appeared on her face

" Do ya really wanna know?" daphne noded excitedly. Every on turned their attention to Blake " well I guess it all started... The day my brand new car wouldn't. I was half way to school when it started making funny noises then it just died and i acedently flooded it so I was stranded. And about to cry, witch I don't do often. When this white muddy jacked up truck stoped to help me. When he came up to me I hadnt been payin attention and he scared the living hell outta me. I looked up at my attacker only to find myself staring intensly into the prettiest sea foam green eyes he was wearin holey jeans and a t shirt but I fell in love in a split second he had messy brown hair, he was the spittin image of Blake Shelton only younger."

"Whos that?" asked daphne

" A hot country singer." she with bliss remembering her lovers face "So any way he pulled my truck home, then he even took me to school. He was the sweetest guy ever and I was with him for a year until i caught him in bed with some whore. I got really pissed caused a hurricane to form in the gulf and I light his house on fire. Then sat there and watched it burn." we all sat there with are jaws dropped why would granny let this

Pyro come live with us! Then Blake started laughing with a devilish smirk "Y'all shoulda seen your faces I was just messin with y'all. I did various things thants also what they say when ya call the cops on me " she laughed a little "and i drove momma over the edge. But Luke is my real boyfriend and I love him and momma wanted me away from him" she said bitterly as the wind started to pick up again.

**Next chapter is Blake's pov!**


	4. Ding dong the school bell rings!

**Heyy guys I'm back and probably won't be back for awhile cause I just started high school oh joy! Read and review peas!**

Blake's pov

Mr. Canis parked the car and we all went our separate ways Except me and Ms. Relda who went to the principals office.

"Relda how are you? Oh, and who's this?" asked an overly perky receptionist

"Hello Trisha im great, this is Blake I'm signing her up for school is Eric in?" Relda awnsered

"yes hold on one second" she pressed a button and said "Reldas here to see you about a new student. "

"send her in" replyed a deep voice we walked over to his office. Where I ended up being 20 questioned.

"Hi Relda let's get started with our newest edition Ms.."

"Blakely Rebel Strait."I finnished for the tall handsome young man with green eyes and copper hair. Definitely an everafter cause hes too young to be a principal

" What a pretty name, Ms. Strait. I'm the principal Mr. Bryan nice to meet you. " he said with a cocky smile

" Charmed, but I go by Blake," I replied with a wink "so what tale are you from darlin?" he shot Relda a questioning look before saying

"Snow White im the Huntsman, what are you from, sweetheart?"

" None, " I awnsered with a laugh

"Cool well let's get this started have a seat" he said motioning to the chairs in front of us as he sat "So just fill this out," he said holding out a clip bored for Relda " So who do you Want to show you around."

"I don't know perferebly a hot senior..." I replyed smiling as he chuckled " or you I'm fine with witch ever." I added with a wink

"haha no cant have me but, how about Sabrina?"

" are you sure bout that cause I think I could change your min-" I said but was interrupted by Relda

" No liebling please don't do that especially to your new principal." she scolded

"yes ma'am, I was just kiddin" I said rolling my eyes when no one was lookin

" so pretty weird you got here on Halloween huh?" he asked "try not to make your classmates suspicious"

"It was just when my mother pushed me out the door" I choked out trying to hide the tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of all the horrable memories I was trying to forget but failed and one slipped out making salty path down my reddening face

"what's wrong?" he said jumping up from his seat and coming over to hug me while Relda sat there looking concered.

I threw up hands out and they froze.

"Luke," I choaked out, and within seconds my best friend and whitelighter appeared in a blue mist. I could tell he was swiming when I called cause he was only wearin a pair of swim trunks letting his six pack glisten in the florecent light. he shook his shaggy brown hair.

" what's up darlin" he asked with his signature lopsided smile. The truth was the story I told in the car was a complete lie. I just dont trust them yet.

"I missed you so much," I said jumping up to hug him tightly " I wanna go home, Luke take me home please." I begged as a new wave of tears started flowing out like a dam had broke. He held me out so he could look into my eyes with his sea foam green ones

" Hey you quit that right now! You know your safer here." he tried to reassure me but it didn't work I just cryed harder

" why am I so stupid?" I said in between sobs

" your not stupid, quit saying stuff like that, you know that just pisses me off." he said with a laugh

"I love you," I replyed and finnally stoped crying

"I love you more!" he awnsered with that damn smile again. Waving his hand over my face he said " there's that beautiful face again"

"thanks" I said hugging him again

"what's going on" I heard a voice from behind me say I turned to see who it was that was when I remembered my freezes don't last to long. It was mr. Bryan

"umm hey I'm luke." they both just stood there with a confused looks.

"Oh so your Luke," said Relda

"Uhh yep sure is, we just couldn't stay away from each other!" I tried to say as serious as possible sence he was just a friend " right lukey poo,"

"oh uhh ya I missed my girl soo much " he said catching on

"how'd you get here?" asked mr. Bryan suspiciously

"I'm a whitelighter. " said luke like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh... So why are you here?"

Asked the awkward mr. Bryan

" Rebel called me."

" He's my whitelighter, too." I explained.

"sorry I gotta go back I was with some friends and probably gonna be lookin for me soon" Luke explained quickly. I huged him again but i didn't let go until he faded away in the blue mist.


	5. I got friends in low places!

**A/N:Heyy guys so back by popular demand(sarcasm). thank you Rosebud143! Haha so Ill continue my story but i won't update until I get 2 more reviews so 6.**

5chapter

I turned the knob nervously to my first class.

" hello can I help you?" asked a middle aged woman with bifocals hanging off her pointed bird nose and orange hair too short for my liking

" yes ma'am I'm new." I replyed tryin to be nice unlike how she greeted me. "schedule," she said with her hand out. I handed it to her and waited. "ok Blakely welcome to choir im mrs. Daniels go sit on the back row by Kendra, Kendra raise your hand" she said surprisingly nice with a smile

" I go by Blake" i informed her marching up the risers next to the girl waving her hand in the air

"hi I'm Kendra," exclaimed the blonde

girl "I love your accent where are you from? Im from Oklahoma my self."

"Texas, we're practically neighbors!" I exclaimed glad to find someone I could have things in common with

" ladies, shhhh" said mrs. Daniels "calm down she's just new don't scare her Kendra" she added sarcastically then started laughing at her own joke

*later*

"Ok girls you can go socialize now!" informed mrs. Daniels after workin us like mules. I was quickly pulled behind the risers

"this is Hanna" exclaimed Kendra pointin to another blonde girl with striking cornflower blue eyes. " and this is Bailee."She said then pointing to a really tan girl with black hair. Everybody waved slightly.

" ignore Kendra, she didn't take her medicine today." explained Hanna

" she's usually real chill"

"your a bitch," replyedKendra jokingly

"tell me somethin I dont know" shot back Hanna

"Don't worry this is normal" Bailee tried to reassure

" I'm used to it thats how me and my friends are" I said smiling.


	6. Lunch time kitties, play nice

**Heyy guys soooo sorry it took me forever I'm a fishy this year so its hard and confusing so ya sorry.**

Chaper6

Next was lunch Kendra and Hanna led me to their table to drop off our stuff I scanned the room for Puck or Sabrina but had no luck.

"So what brought ya to this hell hole." asked Hanna once we got in line for our food.

" I got kicked out," I said with a sarcastic smile "so instead of letting me go where ever, I got shipped off to an old family friend across the country."

"that sucks," responded Hanna

"Who'd she send ya to?" chimed in Kendra after poking several people then pretending it was someone else

"Mrs. Relda Grimm-" I started but was cut off by Kendra

"Nu uh! As in Sabrina Grimm!" she exclaimed. I could feel her anger quickly rising and found myself meeting a whole nother Kendra "She. I. Ugh I can't stand her!"

"And she hates us, this could be fun." added Hanna with a mischievous smirk

"What happened?" I ask in curiosity, but then again curiosity killed the cat.

"It's a long story," started Hanna but was cut off by Kendra

"Well she was just like rude to us and she's a stuck up bitch!" explained Kendra in exasperation

"She was are friend but then shit hit the fan and ya. One time she kicked me in the face in soccer then she was like your fault." finished Hanna vaguely still leavin me hangin

"Oh, I don't think she likes me" I replied

"There she is!" exclaimed Kendra "Let's go mess with her."

"I don't wanna start stuff, I have to live with her, and we share a room." I tried to persuade them

"Heyy Sabrina!" yelled Kendra. Sabrina glared in our direction then spotted me and changed her expression from disgusted to more of a, super I'm gonna kill you, you stupid bitch, pissed off look. Yep this'll be a fun stay at mrs. Relda's house. All this went through my head as Hanna and Kendra laughed histarically.

**Ok so kinda short sorry but I had writers block i wasn't sure how i wanted this to all go down, but I promise next chapter will be super long cause it'll be like the rest of the day and all hallows eve.**


	7. And the claws come out

**Heyy I'm back hope yall like this tried trouble make it longer for y'all **

After the last bell of my tedious first day, I like all of my peers, ran out the front doors to be picked up. Because my last teacher had been crazy, like needs to be on meds, crazy. As I walked along the hallway my whole day flashed through my head, all the things you dread happenin' on a first day, happened most of my teachers made me stand in front of the class and "tell us about yourself." Well on the bright side I made two new friends, but now Sabrina hates me. At this point I was headed down the stairs when I spotted Puck down bellow talkin' to group of good lookin' guys, this outta be fun. I then proceeded to head their way, then tappin' on his shoulder said "Hey," "Hi," he said obviously annoyed until he turned around to see who it was. "oh, Blake... ya, sorry. What's up?" "I was jus' wonderin' how y'all get home." I said sweetly "oh ya we just wait until the old lady gets here, you can wait here with me if you want." he replied. "ya" said the group of friends in unison "You should stay and get to know me hot stuff." said an attractive blonde with a wink "Leave her alone." growled Puck "I guess I'll stay with y'all, I think I pissed Sabrina off earlier" I said in pitiful tone. "Don't worry about it Sabrina's just hot headed," explained Puck "Cheer up, it's Halloween!" "Oh ya I almost forgot!" "What are you going to be?" asked the cocky blonde. "Well that's a mystery, i'm not sure myself." I said with a wink right back at him. "Oh look there's our ride, let's go!" Puck burst out pulling in the direction of the old jalopy that was still pullin' up. Puck opened the door for me bowin' like one of those fancy drivers "After you malady," he said with a British accent like a stereotypical butler. As soon as We scooted in the car the game of 20 questions began "Hello lieblings how was your day?" asked Mrs. Relda. "Just another day." Puck replied boringly, then turned to me and brightened "Well you made it better." He added one of those cute half smiles that every girl dreams about and is supposed to melt your heart. "It was okay guess," I said ignorin' pretty boy with a smirk. Just then Sabrina came in the opposite side of the car sulking with a pissed off look. "What's wrong liebling?" Asked Relda concerned "Oh I don't know why don't you ask little miss 'southern hospitality'." Sabrina replied sarcastically then trying to mock me in the last part. All heads turned to me. "It's not my fault i didn't know they didn't like you, sorry for trying to make friends" I yelled angrily at her "Oh I'm so sure!" Sabrina shot back. "I didn't do anything to you" I said with all the venom I could muster. "Hi guys! What's up?" the ever cheery Daphne sang "Ugh!" Groaned Sabrina in anger "Cat fight." Puck said in a high voice. "Oh" daphne caught on darkening but within seconds was back to her normal self. An awkward fifteen minute ride home, featuring tension you could cut with a knife, later. "So what's every one gonna be for Halloween?" Piped Daphne. "High...Flying super hero" replied Puck with a nice save cause mrs. Relda was right behind him "What about you Blake?" Asked the hyper 12 year old. "I'm doin' what I always do,or at least ill try, we get all dressed up, then my mom sisters and I jump off the roof." " Ahh, that sound like suicide." Commented Puck in his smart ass tone "Not when your like us." I calmly corrected with a wink


	8. Happy Halloween

**A/N: soooo I'm back! And I know it's kinda late but this is Halloween so is next chapter so ya sorry but I tried to make it longer!**

**Chapter 8**

**Sabrina POV**

She stood on the top of our tall two story house, wearing a longblack dress with red trim and sleeves that draped down. Twirling around some umbrella getting closer and closer the edge. Maybe she'd mess up and fall maybe, hopefully, only if I'm lucky which I'm not.

"Luke," she called out into the darkness then a strange blue mist appeared next to her then faded to a tall boy dressed as what looked like Elvis I guess. Then I remembered that name,her boyfriend. "Where have you been, your late."

"By like two minutes!" He argued with a southern draw just like hers, "Plus I have other problems,"

"Oh like what?" She threw back

"All this takes time," he said motioning to his outfit, "And I have a life."

"And I don't!" She yelled extremely pissed off.

"Are ya gonna jump or not," Luke shot, " or can I go home!"

Wow they bickered like an old married couple. She started mocking him mouthing his words like a six year old, while walking back to the very edge only stoping her mockery to jump and she glided down slowly grasping the black umbrella with one hand and holding her pointed witches hat on her head. Once on the ground Puck rushed over to her.

"Wow, your like soooo coooool!"

"Smooth." I threw in sarcastically. It was weird at school, or any other time really, Puck was that iconic cocky, star quarterback. That was a total flirt and a real heartbreaker, but it was different with her. He would be all goofy and just plain weird. Then she goes for it, I mean she has a boyfriend plus i'm destined to be with Puck, not that I wanted to be.

"Shut up, Sabrina your just jealous you can't fly like us!" Puck tried to defend himself. The blue mist appeared next to Blake again, leaving behind the boy from the roof. He smiled at me with the cutest lopsided smile. WOW. Even better up close, his black hair shone in the porch light, and the way his tan skin contrasted with his pearly white teeth made my heart melt, he eyed me with his bright green eyes. My heart raced.

"Hey," he drew in the perfect southern accent that made me weak. Something about him made me feel, I don't know how to explain it, enchanted the whole thing felt surreal.

"Hi," I replied shakily, like some 12 year old girl that can't believe she just met Justin Bieber, when I finally figured out to speak again

"So who are you supost ya be?" He asked.

"Uhhh," I struggled looking down at myself then remembering I didn't dress up. "Oh myself I guess, I was just going to take my sister trick-or-treating."

"Aw, ya shoulda dressed up its the only day you can be someone else," he said with wink. then gesturing to his outfit- a white button up shirt with black slacks, a black vest, and a black overcoat with a black cowboy hat and holster holding two toy guns "Even I dressed up, why I'm the Great Jesse James!" All in one swift motion he pulled the said guns out, spun them around on a single finger each, then started firing off into the darkness on either side of me, alternating them. Surprisingly i just stood there unmoving with no doubt in my mind I was safe, even though I was in the line of fire. We all stood there wide eyed well me and Puck that is.

"Your such a horrible shot!" Criticized Blake jokingly.

"Nu uh go out there and check, you'll find twelve dead tree rats, all with perfect head shots!" Luke exclaimed

"Alright then" Blake said as she walked over to inspect the scene. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven," she counted slowly as she grabbed up each 'Tree Rat' by its fuzzy tail "Ha ya missed one!" Blake taunted

"Wow! It was only one, that's better than you ever thought about!" Stated Luke

"Your right cause my neck ain't that red!" She returned

"Ain't that the truth," he agreed grabbing the squirrels from her "Lets go cook these mothers up, hey your grandma know how to cook these?"

"Uhh well she does like to cook weird things," I answered kinda caught off guard.

Apparently she didn't so Blake had to fry them up, and skin them, and gut them. All I can say is gag, yeah never again. But I have to say it wasn't half as bad as all of Granny's 'exotic' cooking. Everybody was pretty grossed out at first except for Puck but how is that surprising. Then somehow I was the only one, well until Luke smiled at me and said

"Sweetheart, ya ain't gonna eat? It's real good tastes just like chicken."

"Umm uh ok." What's wrong with me, I wondered after my stupid response. He picked a piece with his bare hands off of one of the tiny bodies, then handed it to me I brought the meat to my mouth and shivered. I quickly popped it into my mouth and chewed slowly in fear of the taste, but was surprised to find it was awesome!

After dinner we went straight to bed even Luke who decided to spend the night on the couch even though Granny insisted he could stay with Puck.

At about 11 o'clock, and I couldn't sleep with Luke's image burned into my head. Blake started stirring across the room, I snapped my eyes shut trying to look asleep as she slowly pulled off the covers and tiptoed out of bed she quickly took off her pajamas revealing a thigh length strapless black dress then covered that up with a black see through cloak that looked like it was made of spider webs.

A blue glow covered the room, then turned into Luke.

"Blakely Rebel Strait! What the hell do you think your doin?" He whispered yell at her.

"What's it look like I'm doin, dumb ass!" She shot back.

"It's your first day here! Where else do you have to go if you screw this up?" He argued.

"I don't care and I'm I won't get caught I know what I'm doin," she said trying to push past him but he didn't budge, "Move, damn it! Or I'll make you."

"Do it I dare you!" He challenged, and with that her hands flew up, he didn't move after that.

"Jackass," she mumbled walking over to the window trying her hardest to open it.

"It's nailed shut" I informed, scaring her so bad she jumped about a foot off the ground.

"Son of a bitch, don't do that ya nearly gave me a heart attack," she swore flustered "You ain't gonna snitch on me are ya?"

"Why would I?" I replied sarcastically. She frowned and headed out the door.

"Damn it!" Cried Luke when he came to, like five minutes later, then disappeared into the blue mist again.


	9. Party Hardy! Just Not Too Hardy

**Ok so I tried to make this chapter longer so enjoy this crazy chapter:D**

**oh and today's my birthday if anyone cares!**

* * *

Blake POV

I unsuccessfully tried to tiptoe down the stairs because with each step came a loud creak, causin mr. Peace Maker to come out of nowhere, scarin the crap outta me for the second time today

"What are you up to?" Asked Jake, without thinking I brought my hand up, causing him to instantly freeze. A smug smirk crossed my face as I spun around on my heel to face the door. But my face quickly changed when I heard laughter behind me.

"It takes more than some little amateur witch to bring me down," he laughed, "nice try through!"

"Damn it," I mumbled under my breath turning to face him "what's it gonna take to get ya to keep your mouth shut?"

"Nothing just try to stay to the left side of the stairs next time, and don't get caught." He assured me

"Ok," I said confused turning back to the door.

"Don't forget the locks, that's a dead give away." He informed as I unlocked everything then stepped out, only to redo the what I just undid.

The cold air hit me, and I shivered as I whistled for my ride. Out of nowhere came my trusty steed, or broom rather, Lucky. I pointed to my feet and zapped on a pair of black roach stomper boots with crosses accented in gold imported straight from Pistol, Texas. Sittin side saddle on Lucky we flew up and away as I tried to figure out how to get to Kendra's party.

After about 10 minutes I found her house. I just had to go four houses down the road which I didn't figure out until after circling the whole town, thank God it's a small town! I landed in the woods, and hid Lucky just incase. I walked around to the front to find Hanna and Kendra well more like Alice in wonderland and Little Bo Peep's hooker sisters waiting for me, well kinda they where dancin with each other drunkenly to the music playing loudly in the backyard.

"Heyyyyyy girllll!" Screamed Kendra when she saw me. "We waited for Youuu, I'm completely soberrr.r" she added slurring every word running to come hug.

"Group hugggg!" Yelled Hanna running over to join in. "It'ssss soooo warmmmm, I loooooveee hugssss"

"Ok hugs over," I informed the drunkards. "I'm not really a hugger guys... I can't breath your suffocatin me." They pulled away at that point and stared at me concerned, then Kendra's looked to the party and started dragin me over there.

"Come on let's get you drunk!" Kendra exclaimed, clingin to my arm as Hanna grabbed my other one."ya wanna do shots! Lets do shots!"

"Alright, that's what I came for!" I encouraged. She walked over to a makeshift bar and grabbed a half empty bottle of Jack D and three shot glasses. Then proceeded to fill 'em up to the rim, managing to spill more than she poured.

"Ready, steady, one," she paused and looked at us wide eyed making sure we where ready,"two. Seven!" She screamed rapidly. We took that as our cue. We threw the whiskey back at the same time, I slammed my glass down first and threw my hand up in the air.

"In your face!" I nearly yelled in excitement.

"What do you think your doin'?" asked an all too familiar voice, whose I didn't wanna hear. I turned around slowly with a sarcastic smile ready for suspicions to be confirmed.

"Isn't it obvious, Luke, I'm havin' fun you should try it sometime!" I said with as much fake enthusiasm and sarcasm as I could, turnin' back to my friends ignorin' their shocked, confused and drunken faces. He grabbed my arm and spun me back around. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I screamed in his face.

"Listen to me Blake," he said with calm forcefulness, the kind daddy always used when he was trying not to beat my ass, while I was struggling to get away from his grasp.

"Let go before I scream somethin' that rhymes with grape," I threatened. His face didn't change and his grasp didn't let up.

" Blake, don't fight with me, I'm takin' you home," he ordered.

"Oh really cause my home is in Texas not right down the road." I replied with as much venom in my voice as I could. His bright sea foam eyes pleaded as they clashed with my dark blues, "Why don't you just enjoy your self Luke." I said in a low voice just barely a whisper.

"Well if you insist darlin'," he whispered in a husky voice back while a dark smile played on his lips. He let go of me and grabbed the bottle of Jack instead, wastin no time he put the bottle to his lips and took a swig, "lets get this party started."

"Alight cowboy, you better be ready for a rodeo!" I replied and turned back to my confused friends rememberin they where there. "Luke this is Kendra and Hanna, Kendra and Hanna this is Luke," I explained.

"I callll dibbbbs!" Shouted a wide eyed exited Kendra.

"He's so obviouslyyyyy takennn, stupiddd!" said Hanna, rolling her eyes. We both exchanged questioning glances, considering what to tell them silently arguing.

"Ya he's mine," I blurted out ending the argument abruptly without Luke's consent.

"Wellll yourrrr hottttt anywayyss!" Slurred Kendra, "Goooood jobbbb Blakeeee! I'd tapppp thaat!"

"Why, thank you sweetheart," said Luke in his ever charming voice with his signature smile that could make your heart melt.

"Quit flirtin!" I mumbled aggressively, elbowing him in the stomach, hard.

~~~quite a few more drinks and takin over the karaoke machine with drinkin songs later~~~

"Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, Lukey!" I screamed to him over the roaring partay music he halfheartedly smiled back for about two seconds before we both cracked and busted out laughin.

"Excuse me milady but my I have this dance?" Ask a voice from behind me. Unfortunately when I turned around there was a grinning Puck, oh joy!

"As much as I wanna, Pucky boy I don't dance," I slurred over sarcastically.

"Come on please!" He begged, yep he was almost as drunk as me I concluded judging by the dumb look on his face.

"COPS!" Shouted someone from a distance, causin the whole party to run in every which way. It took my drunken mind a minute to comprehend the word. Before I knew what was happenin the whole fuzzy world turned upside down and started shakin like violent earthquake. That's when I realized I was slung over someone's shoulder, that was also when panic set in and I started kickin and screamin.

"Stop it Blake it's just me!" Screamed my attacker as he put me down just inside the tree line. Damn it.

"What the hells wrong with you!" I yelled back at Puck.

"Shh-" he tried to warn me but it was too late because the bush where hiding behind parted there stood a fat middle aged man in uniform. Puck and I jumped up at the same time and ran at full speed, which didn't last long for me, i made it about ten feet from the bush, before I tripped over my own feet and landed on the hard ground face first. My arms where pulled out from under me where I had tried to catch myself but my drunk ass epically failed.

"You have the right to remain silent," read the cop while handcuffing me.

"Son of bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**ok so what'd y'all think? Was it totally awesome? Not updating until I get at least More reveiws!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so I know this story sucks so I'm going to delete this and start from scratch. thank y'all for your time:)


End file.
